


Something Emo

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Someone help, What Have I Done, i still don't know how to tag, probably, read it though, what was i even thinking writing this, you'll laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe "I'd fuck you" will be our "always".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Emo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry except for the fact that I'm not.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, (like 2007, or some shit) there was a very emo man named Pepe Wents. Pepe had been the emo God since for-fucking-ever. He was even more emo than Gerard "Sass Master" Way, and he was pretty fuckin emo. But one day, as he was pacing the pews in a church corridor and he couldn't help but to hear an excha-

"What the fuck are you doing in a church, Pepe?" It was the Sass Master's brother! The one who loves unicorns!  
"Oh my God, you're the Sass Master's bro!" Pepe said. "Actually, I just go by Mikey." The toothpick-Mikey said, "And yes, before you ask, I do love unicorns." "You're pretty hot," The emo fuck, Pepe, said, "I'd fuck you." "I'd fuck me too." Said Mikey. Pepe looked at him expectantly. "Oh, I'd fuck you too. Probably."

 

 

 

Maybe "I'd fuck you" will be our "always".

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fuckign know m8


End file.
